


Alone Together

by BBCotaku



Series: Miss Missing You [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Characters with a disability, Cussing, Foster Care, Mentioning of Abuse, Multi, Mute!Cecil, Muteness, Sequel kinda, Suicide, Texting, Trans Character, happy ending this time i promise, human!fey, little trauma, trans!megan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has been sent away from Night Vale after his mother's arrest and the loss of his voice. Taken in by a kind foster mother named Josie, Cecil try's to balance a long distance relationship with his science loving boyfriend and school life. </p><p>And then there's Earl. </p><p>Inspired by LittleMissLiesmith's alternate ending to Miss Missing You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissLiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the best of us (happiness in misery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116836) by [LittleMissLiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/pseuds/LittleMissLiesmith). 



> Yes I know I mentioned Josie in Miss Missing You. Let's pretend this is an alternate universe where she never became a teacher and instead became a foster mother. Okay? Okay!
> 
>  
> 
> Update:  
> Oh my gosh getting this thing to work was a pain in the butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I used Josie in Miss missing you. But I can't think of another person to be a foster parent! So let's just pretend that in the universe where Cecil didn't die Josie became a a foster mum. 
> 
> Okay?
> 
> Okay!

**Cecil** _carlos_  

 

_Hey. How was the flight?_

\----

**Good, got a lot of stares.**

**Think it was the stitches?**

\---

_Mmmm, you met your foster family yet?_

\---

**No am in the car at the moment, drivers called Zib. He's really nice. :)**

\---

_That's good.._

\---

**He still a bit freaked by the whole voice thing.**

\---

_Mmmm..._

\----

**I'm a robot now huh?**

\---

_:) yep_

\----

**Beep boop beep boop.**

**I'm gonna use that at some point**.

\----

_In night vale?_

\--

**Uh huh Beep boop.**

Cecil stared down at his phone smiling a small goofy smile. He pulled his oversized scarf up so that it covered his nose, breathing in the warm smell of Night Vale. He felt a small tug in his chest, lip quivering.

"You alright back there kid?" Asked the driver looking at Cecil through the rear-view mirror. Cecil nodded his smile stretching wider.

\---

 **It's funny now I'm the one in the desert**.

\--

_Yeah maybe we should swap?_

\---

 **Lol maybe. I wonder what the other kids will be like**.

\---

_Other kids?_

\---

**Mm the fosters already have two other kids. Janice and Earl.**

\---

_I bet they'll be great._

\---

**I hope so.**

\---

"Hey Cecil we're nearly there, just two more blocks." Zip smiled reassuringly at Cecil tapping his fingers causally against the steering wheel as he waited for a red light to turn green.

\---

**I gtg sorry :(**

\---

_That's okay, text me later?_

\---

**0_07 yes sir. :D cya Carlos.**

\---

_I love you._

\---

**I love you too.**

\---

Zib stopped the car by a house on the edge of town and helped Cecil carry his two suitcases worth of luggage to the front door. As the man knocked on the door Cecil suddenly became all too aware of the stitches on the back of his neck and head. The way part of his hair had to be shaved off, almost acting as a spotlight making the stitches more and more noticeable. He heard the high pitched sound of a child's voice and footsteps coming closer. Quickly he pulled his scarf up so it covers part of the back of his head and neck, the soft fabric rubbing against the clear plastic band-aids covering his injuries. A sweet looking old woman opened the door a soft smile stretched across her face.

"Hello Dear ya'll must be Cecil, welcome." The old woman beamed holding out her hand which Cecil politely shook returning his own small smile. "Now my name is Josephine by ya'll can just call me Josie if you want." Cecil nodded pulling his hand away and looking down at the floor. Zib carried the bags inside before setting them down by the bottom of the stairs. He and Josie talked in hushed voices as Cecil pulled off his trainers and left them on the small rack by the door.

"Have you told them?"

"Yes, Janice is having a hard time understanding it though." They obviously thought Cecil couldn't hear them, and he wasn't going to stop them either. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sighed opening his speech app.

"I'm sorry but can I please meet the others?" Cecil winced as his new voice box spoke, bluntly and with out emotion. Josie flinched slightly at the voice but still managed to keep smiling.

"Sure Dear." Josie lead Cecil down the the small hallway which smelt of warm cooking. She pushed open a door and lead him into a small living room which contained a chunky old tv, a book shelf and of all things a small rabbit hutch. A young girl who looked no older than seven or eight sat in a wheelchair by the hutch, softly stroking a ball of fluff that sat on her lap. (Cecil guessed that was the rabbit.) The girl turned and grinned from ear to ear as she spotted Cecil revealing a gap in her teeth were one of her front teeth should have been.

"Hi, I'm Janice." Said the girl brightly as she stroked the rabbit. "What's your name?" Cecil stared at the girl momentarily taken aback by her. Cecil swallowed at a lump that had started to form in his throat and quickly typed out his message.

"Hello, I'm sess-ul." Cecil frowned and typed the word again. "Sess-ul," Cecil glared at his phone and shook his head glancing at Josie his forehead furrowed. The old woman gave a small laugh smiled politely.

"His names Cecil Honey," she said glancing down at Cecil's phone. "You must have picked an English app Cecil, your names pronounced differently there." Cecil frowned and grit his teeth.

 _Perfect_.

"Why'd you talk like that?" Asked Janice bluntly as she pointed at the phone. The old woman sighed and looked at Cecil apologetically.

"Janice I told you,-" a sudden small smile stretched across Cecil's face as he quickly tapped his fingers against the keys. "I'm a robot," the girls eyes grew wide her smile stretching wider.

"Really?!" Cecil nodded and Josie shook her head slightly.

"Kids," the old woman glanced at Zib before turning to leave the room. "Me and Zib will take your stuff to your room okay Cecil?" Cecil nodded and smiled before sitting down on a couch next to Janice's chair reaching out slightly towards the rabbit on her lap. Janice nodded allowing Cecil the pet the rabbit running his fingers through the creature's soft fur.

"Her names Sylvia," said Janice picking the rabbit up and gesturing towards Cecil. "Do you wanna hold her?" Cecil nodded and put his phone down on the couch beside him taking the pet from Janice and placing it on his own lap. "Do you like animals? I love them, I think I like horses the best." Cecil nodded and lifted his hands up by his head making makeshift ears. "Dog?" Cecil shook his moving his hand so he scratched at the air. "Oh! cat?" Cecil nodded, "I like cats too, but not as much as horses or rabbits." Cecil chewed at his lip, was Kevin taking care of Khoshekh? He scratched Sylvia behind the ears and made a mental note to text him as soon as he had the chance. Janice wheel her chair forward and picked up a small red plastic container from where it was placed on top of the hutch and opened it. Sylvia's ears pricked as she took out a small dandelion leaf and held it in front of the rabbits nose. Sylvia nibbled at the leaf her nose twitching happily as she did. "She loves dandelions, Josie says I shouldn't feed her before dinner time but I don't think one will hurt." Cecil smiled and gestured towards the container waiting for Janice's okay before taking another leaf and giving it to the pet. As Sylvia nibbled at her early dinner Cecil picked up his phone again and quickly typed out.

"Earl?"

"Oh," Janice frowned and crossed her arms."He went out, Josie said he couldn't but he wouldn't listen, she's gonna be really cross when he gets back." As if on cue Josie walked into the room brushing her hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Cecil do you want to go unpack?" Cecil nodded passing Janice back her pet and followed Josie up the stairs. "You're rooms the second door on the right, it's across from Earl's." Cecil smiled and mouthed something at Josie,

"Thank you." The old woman smiled,

"You're welcome Cecil." Cecil pushed open the door and looked around his room. It was small with a single bed, desk, pin broad, wardrobe, and, and. Cecil's heart thumbed against his chest as he took a step back walking straight back into Josie. He shook his head, he couldn't breath.

_No, no, no._

"Cecil, Dear what's wrong?" Cecil wanted to scream at her, he wanted to yell, tell her what was wrong but couldn't. Instead he simply ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Text: **Cecil**   _Carlos_  Kevin 

 

 Cecil felt the glass behind him shatter. His legs collapsing from underneath him. Blood running down his neck. He was going to die.

* * *

 

Cecil hurried down the stairs as quickly as his legs would carry him, his heart was hammering against his ribcage. He held onto his phone so tightly that he was scared it would crack and shatter into pieces. He ran straight into something, no someone. A brown haired boy glared at him and shoved him back.

"Who the hell are you?" Spat the boy, crossing his arms. Cecil opened his mouth to answer but his voice only came out as a small hiss of air. The boy raised an eyebrow. "The hell?"

"Cecil!" Josie called down to stairs hurrying down after Cecil. She stopped as she spotted the brown hair boy and scowled. "I'll deal with you later," said Josie as she reached the bottom of the stairs placing her hand reassuringly of Cecil's shoulder. "Are you okay Cecil?" Cecil shook his head jerking his shoulder from her grip.

"Mirror." He typed out the word slowly his heart racing, the robotic voice spitting out the word. Cecil chewed at his lip and shook his head again.

"Oh you're that Palmer kid aren't you? The one who can't speak?" The brown haired boy pointed at Cecil cocking his head to one side. Cecil nodded and the boy gave a sly smile. "Interesting."

"Earl!" Snapped Josie her face darkening with anger.

"Yeah I know," Earl rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He glanced at Cecil before pushing passed him and walking up the stairs. Cecil watched as Earl climbed the stairs, his heartbeat beginning to slow. Josie rubbed the bridge of her noise and clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry Dear, so the mirror's gonna be a problem?" Cecil nodded and the old woman chewed thoughtfully at her lip. "It's attached to the wall so we can't just get rid of it with out a lot of hassle. I could cover it up if you want? Or fix you up a bed on the couch until we find a way to fix it?" Cecil stared at the woman feeling sheepish. This had been a problem back at the hospital too, he hadn't even managed to bring himself into going anywhere near the bathroom for weeks after the accident. Cecil rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath typing out something on his phone.

"If you could cover it that would be great, I'm sorry for causing any trouble Josie." Josie smiled a small smile.

"Ya'll wait here and I'll cover the mirror up, I'll be back down in a minute." Cecil nodded and sat down on the bottom step pulling his earbuds from his pocket and putting his phone on shuffle. The only good thing to come out of the accident was a new phone that Kevin had bought for him and that, unlike his old one actually worked. And it only cost him his voice. Great. Cecil looked down at his background which was of sketch of Night vale Cecil and Carlos' first date. He felt a tugging in his chest and he lent against the banister closing his eyes. Maybe he could add Janice into Night Vale? But what could she be? Maybe an intern? No she was far too young to be an intern. His lip quivered, all of his paintings were folded up at Kevin's new apartment and his tape recorder was with Carlos. Why didn't he keep anything? Why did he leave it all behind? He couldn't record anything even if he wanted to so why the hell did he even bother making up this crap?! He opened his eyes and opened his text inbox.

**Hey Kevin how are you?**

**How's Khoshekh doing?**

\---

Hello Cecil I'm fine ^-^ 

And don't worry I'm taking great care of Khoshekh~

\---

**That's what I'm worried about...**

\---

How's the foster family? 

They better be treating you good.

\---

**Yeah they're fine.**

**Josie, the foster mums really nice. And there's a really cute little girl in a wheelchair.**

\---

Jeez does that woman have a thing for looking after sick kids? 

\---

**KEVIN!**

\---

Sorry, sorry that was out of line.

\---

**Anyway no her other kid, Earl seems okay.**

**Well kinda I haven't really gotten to talk to him properly.**

\---

What do you mean you haven't talked to him properly?

\---

**I kinda ran into him.**

\---

XD halfway across the country and you're still a klutz.

\---

**How would me being out of Night Vale make me any less clumsy?**

\---

You've been spending too much time with Carlos.

\---

**Actually that reminds me. Could you do me a favour?**

\---

Depends what it is.

\---

**Could you maybe send me some pictures of my paintings?**

\---

Sure when I find the time. Sorry Cecil but I gotta go breaks over. 

Time to serve coffee and cake for three hours with Lauren breathing down my neck. 

Yay!

\---

**She still pissed off at you?**

\---

Yeah.

Cecil never get involved with girls. 

Never. 

Never ever.

\---

**Lol okay.**

\---

Maybe I'll get myself a scientist boyfriend... 

YOU WRITE CREEPY SHIT ABOUT ME AND A BROKEN MIRROR WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS CLEAR? 

\---

**Crystal have fun a work.**

\---

Yeah cya.

\---

Cecil sighed and tapped his finger against the banister humming along with the music blasting into his ears. The steady thump of someone walking down the stairs knocked him back to his senses. He turned expecting to see Josie but instead saw Earl walking down the stairs on tip toe. Cecil cocked his head to one side and Earl held his fingers to his lips. Cecil glared at him pointing to his throat. Earl smirked and edged around him before pulling the front door open slowly and sneaking out again. Cecil raised his eyebrow. Could that guy seriously not stay in the house for five minutes?

"Um Mr Robot?" Janice wheeled down the hall two plastic glasses if milk balances between her knees. "Want some?" Cecil nodded the stitches on the back of his neck stinging. Maybe he should learn sign langue or something instead of just nodding all the time. Janice handed him the glass sipping at her own glass. "How come you're not unpacking?"

"I don't like mirrors." Said Cecil's phone as he took a long gulp of milk. Janice giggled and pointed at his phone.

"You're like a van, van-trill-a-quest."

"ventriloquist?"

"That's it." Said Janice clapping her hand against the side of her cup.

"ventriloquist," she said slowly. "Teehee that words funny." Cecil smiled and nodded.

"Cecil? I've finished covering the mirror if you want to unpack now?" Josie called from upstairs and Cecil stood up looking at Janice. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can go up there if you want Mr Robot." Janice leaned over and took his empty cup beaming. "I don't mind honest." Cecil gave a small salute and made his way back up stairs. Josie stood in his room chewing at her thumb and looking at the full length mirror which had now been covered with a large sheet. She turned to Cecil and smiled.

"Hey Dear, I covered y'all's mirror for ya. Duck tape should hold it for a good while. And I put a sheet by the sink in the bathroom so if you need to use the sink then just call and I'll put it up for ya, or you can ask Earl and I'm sure he'll help. There's a toilet down stairs without a mirror so ya'll can just use that if ya'll need to go." Cecil blushed, great he'd been at this house a whopping two hours and he the only thing he managed to talk about was his freaking bathroom habits. The old woman laughed and shook her head. "Don't look so embarrassed Cecil I've looked after kids with similar problems before. One kid was so scared of heights he couldn't bring himself to go up stairs." Cecil looked down at the floor and picked up his bags and placing them on the bed. He didn't have much stuff just a few clothes, sketch pad and pencils. And of course his phone. He sat down on be edge of his bed and started to type as Josie left him on his own.

\---

**Hey Carlos.**

**Can you talk?**

\---

_Course Cec._

_I've finished all my homework so I can talk for a while._

_What you wanna talk about?_

\---

**I don't know I just wanna talk to you.**

**Well not talk.**

**Text.**

**This is depressing I shouldn't have texted you sorry.**

\---

_Nah it's okay!_

_What could we talk about?_

\---

**Stars?**

\---

_Stars? :)_

_okay stars._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of characters. :(
> 
> I should also point out I have no clue how special ed units work in America.

Cecil couldn't sleep that night. His bed just felt wrong, too soft and too hot. If he breathed in deeply enough he could just smell the faint whiff of cookies which, while nice just made him even more uncomfortable. He missed how his old room smelt of paint and stale cake. He hugged his knees to his chest and sighed unplugging his phone and flicking through the apps. He froze as he herd the mumbling of someone talking, a door slamming. Earl must have come back. Cecil got up and walked over to his bedroom door pressing his ear against it so he could here what was going on. All he could tell was that Josie sounded pissed off. He made a mental note to never make her angry as he head someone, (probably Earl) stomping up the stairs before stopping for a second I front of his door. Cecil jumped back from the door as Earl whacked it hard with his fist. Had he known he was behind the door? Cecil rubbed his itchy eyes, he should at least try to get some sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Cecil wanted to go anything but get up. He pulled his covers over his head and closed his eyes. Where was he? Oh yeah, foster home. He stayed under the covers until he was too hot to properly function and poked his head out, staring at his depressingly blank walls. He would have to fix that soon, maybe he could find some paper and pencils later? He could hear the sound of someone downstairs, he kicked the covers off him and picked up his phone before making his way slowly down stairs. Josie stood at the kitchen counter making coffee as Janice spooned corn flakes into her mouth.

"Morning Mr Robot," Janice said her mouth half full.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Janice," said Josie as she smiled at Cecil. "Ya'll sleep okay?" Cecil gave her the thumbs up stifling a yawn. "Do you want some toast?" Cecil nodded smiling politely. Cecil sat down next to Janice who shovelled large spoonfuls into her mouth. Cecil's eyes shifted to the clock above the door, frowning and switching on his phone.

"What about school?"

"Hm? Oh I thought it would be for the best if you took a day or two off, just till ya'll get settled." Josie placed a plate of toast in front of Cecil who shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind going today, honestly. Quicker I start the better right?" Josie patted him on the shoulder smiling.

"That's the spirit Cecil."

"Why are you all so happy?" Earl stood in the threshold of the kitchen door. His hair was a mess sticking up at all angels, dark circles lining his eyes.

"Morning Earl!" Janice grinned one again showing the gap in her teeth. Earl pressed his fingers to his lips and hissed a loud 'shhh' rubbing his forehead with his free hand, throwing himself down into the last empty chair head in hands. Cecil took a bite of toast quickly typing something on his phone before holding out his hand.

"I never introduced myself, I'm sess-ul nice to meet you." Cecil frowned quickly typing again. "See-sul," Earl didn't look up keeping his hands glued to his face.

"Pleasures all mine Zip-mouth." Mumbled Earl eyes shut. Cecil glared at him disapprovingly.

 _And I thought Steve Carlsberg was a dickhead._  

Josie cleared her throat and took Janice's empty bowl placing it in the sink.

"Come on Janice let's get you dressed."

"Okie dokie!" Janice wheeled her chair after Josie returning to her own room. Leaving Earl and Cecil in silence.

"So your names Earl?" Asked Cecil,

"Mm."

"Cool name."

"Mm."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"You gonna eat anything?"

"No." Cecil paused to type out something before Earl reached across the table grabbing his phone from his hands. Cecil frowned and tried to grab it back as Earl held it just out of his reach. "Quit talking I've got a headache." Mumbled Earl leaning back in his chair. Cecil's heart skipped a beat as he stood up so as to try and get his voice back. "A-ah" said Earl smiling slyly tapping his head. "Peace and quiet." Cecil glared at him slamming his hands down on the table. Mouthing as many cuss words as he could. "Wow you got a right mouth on you haven't ya'?" Asked Earl looking through Cecil's phone chuckling. "Who's Carlos?" Cecil snapped and lunged at Earl grabbing him by his hair and tugging at it as hard as he could. "Ow what the hell?!" Earl scowled at Cecil pushing him back. "Who is he your boyfriend or something?" Cecil would have given anything to be able to yell at him. Instead he grit his teeth finally managing to pull the phone from Earl's grip before storming out the room.

* * *

 

The car ride to the local high school was painfully quiet, well apart from Janice who sang at the top of her lungs from her seat in the back. (Much to Earl's dismay and Cecil's happiness.) Josie dropped Janice off at the elementary school first leaving Earl and Cecil once again alone. Earl rubbed at his temples and gave a long sigh leaning against the window. Cecil held up his hand as though he was holding a glass and brought the pretend glass to his lips before cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Non of your business Zip-mouth."

"Please I can recognise a hangover when I see one." Typed Cecil raising an eyebrow.

"I wonder what that thing would look like in pieces?" Asked Earl quietly rubbing his chin. Cecil raised his hands.

"I can take a hint."

"Good, that gets you places."

* * *

 

 "What's special ed unit?" Asked Cecil as he stared down at his time table eyebrows furrowed. The teacher behind the desk at administration smiled her plastic smile.

"That's the special education unit Cecil." Said the teacher talking to him like a child.

"There's nothing wrong with me though." Typed Cecil looking disapprovingly at the teacher.

"Of course there isn't."

"There isn't."

"Right, I'm sorry Cecil but that's just what's been decided." The teacher smiled apologetically, "sorry." Cecil sighed and clicked his tongue against his teeth giving her the thumbs up. She handed him a print out allowing him to use his phone during school hours and sent him on his merry way to the Special Ed Unit. Cecil knocked sheepishly on the door before entering his home room which was mostly empty apart from a girl sitting in the back row on a laptop.

"Oh hey." The girl smiled and waved speaking with a very thick Australian accent. "You must be Cecil right?" Cecil nodded and shifted through the rows of empty desks and sitting down next to her. "I should point out we're not the only people in this class your just really freaking early." Cecil smiled and nodded again. "My names Megan Wallaby, and yes I know, haha her name's Wallaby." The girl held out her hand which Cecil shook politely pausing for a moment as he noticed Megan's other hand. Or to be more specific, her lack of other hand. Megan sucked in a long breath and lent back in her chair. "Okay FAQ time, yes my hands missing, big whoop, secondly no it wasn't a freaking shark so don't ask." Cecil frowned pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I wasn't gonna ask-"

"Yeah nah, you were totally gonna ask." Cecil blushed and fiddled with the edge of his hood which he had used to cover his stitches. Gradually other kids started to filter into the home room most of them glancing at Cecil as they came in but then quickly arranging themselves into their own groups. Finally just before the bell rang the teacher finally made his way into the room. He was dressed extremely smartly and had golden hair and dark eyes, a cross dangled on a chain around his neck.

"Morning class," the teacher gave a small wave sitting down behind his desk and leaning back in his chair, pulling the class role-call from his bag. Megan cleared her throat and pointed a finger at Cecil.

"New kid Mr Vansten." Cecil gave a small wave.

"Oh yeah, you can introduce yourself or whatever." The teacher waved his hand casually as he spoke. Cecil picked up his phone and started typing.

"Hello I'm See-sul Palmer, I just moved here from Night Vale it's nice to meet you." Cecil smiled at the students his stomach churning.

"Hood Mr Palmer," Mr Vansten pointed lazily at Cecil's hoody furrowing his brow. Cecil chewed at his lip and flipped his hood down and pulled his scarf up a little. It didn't matter too much, hopefully no one would notice the stitches. Hopefully.

* * *

 

The rest of Cecil's first day went relatively well, with him managing to not get too lost. In fact everything was going fine until lunch, in which Cecil found himself standing outside of the boy's toilet trying to figure out if it was safe. Probably not.

"What are you doing?" Cecil almost jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see Megan standing behind him, her arms crossed. Quickly Cecil fumbled for his phone.

"Nothing," Megan raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty obvious your doing something." Cecil sighed frowning and turning his phone's volume down as low as it would go.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"So what's stopping you?" Cecil chewed at his lip.

"Mirrors, I don't like them." Megan scratched her cheek absentmindedly.

"Give me your jacket." She held out her hand expectantly and Cecil raised an eyebrow. "Give it,"

"Why?" Typed Cecil looking confused. Megan sighed,

"I could hold it against the mirror the damn thing isn't that big."

"But you're a girl." Another sigh,

"Only mentally, now do you wanna pee or not?" Cecil stared at her for a moment before unzipping his hoodie. Megan's eyes grew wide as they stared at the remaining bruises on his arms. "How'd you get thous?" Cecil rubbed the back of his neck gingerly touching his injuries.

"I fell," typed Cecil handing her the jacket.

"Yeah and I lost this to a shark." Mumbled Megan disappearing into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cecil** _Carlos_

 

_Hey Cec, how was your first day?_

\---

**Okay I guess.**

**I had science.**

**We're learning biology.**

\---

_Oh cool!_

_If you need any help don't be scared to ask. :)_

\---

**＼(^o^)／ okie dokie.**

\---

_You make any friends?_

\---

**Kinda there's this boy called Megan who's nice.**

\---

_A boy called Megan?_

\---

**She is a boy genetically but is a girl mentally.**

\---

_So she's transgender?_

\---

**That's it.**

**She's really nice.**

**The people here are weird!**

\---

_Says the boy who made up Night Vale?_

\---

**You win this round.**

\---

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

_What about that Earl guy, you met him yet?_

\---

**Yeah I met him this morning.**

\---

_And?_

\---

**And he had a hangover and stole my phone.**

**He also calls me zip-mouth.**

**Basically he's a dick.**

**Like worse than Steve Carlsberg**.

\---

_Cecil are you feeling okay?_

_Worse than Steve Carlsberg?_

_Really?_

_And you're still living with him?_

\---

**Okay maybe not as bad as Steve.**

**But he's really close.**

**Like really close.**

\---

_You've lived with him for two days maybe he was just having a bad day?_

_Give him a few days and I'm sure you two will be getting along._

\---

**You think?**

\---

_I hope._

_And in the end sometimes that the best we can do._

\---

**Thanks Carlos. :)**

...

**Can I use that?**

\---

_Yes go ahead._

\---  

**（≧∇≦）thank you~**

\---

_Welcome :)_

_Cec I gtg do homework I'm sorry :(_

\---

**It's okay.**

\---

_I love you._

\---

**I love you more** _._

\---

_No you don't._

\---

**Yes I do!**

\---

_You're trying make me procrastinate aren't you?_

\---

**Procrastinate?**

\---

_Distract me._

\---

**Maybe. |(￣3￣)|**

\---

_Cya Cecil._

\---

**Bye**.


	5. Chapter 5

Math wasn't Cecil's strong point. Then again neither was English, or science, or history, or anything really. Okay Art he was good at art, but that's it. He glared at his worksheet tapping his pencil against the blank page as he came to the conclusion that linear equations were pure evil. He sighed leaning back in his chair and glanced around the room, his eyes shifting to the girl sitting next to him own paper, which was almost complete. He frowned and scribbled something in the margin of his paper before leaning over and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" The girl turned and looked at Cecil who pointed at the message he had written.

Do you understand this?

The girl nodded her eyes flicking over his unanswered questions.

"Do you want a hand?" Cecil nodded and grinned. The girl lent over glancing at his page. "Okay so what don't you understand?"

Everything. Wrote Cecil rubbing the back of his neck. The girl smiled reassuringly and shook her head slightly.

"Okay so first things first you had to substitute the X with zero." Cecil nodded and copied the girls exams chewing at the inside of his lip. He furrowed his brow looking down at his calculator and wrote in the answer looking back at the girl his head cocked. The girl gave him the thumbs up and he grinned. "Just ask if you need anymore help okay?" Cecil nodded before writing in the margin again.

Thanks, my names Cecil by the way I'm new.

"Yeah I know who you are, I'm Fey it's nice to meet you." She smiled one last time before going back to her work.

* * *

"Hey Cecil!" Megan waved from her seat her mouth half full of sandwich. Cecil gave a small wave in return and sat down next to her placing his tray on the table. Megan stared down at his tray of food wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ew."

"What?" Typed Cecil peering at his own food.

"You're seriously gonna eat that?" She picked up Cecil's plastic spork and prodded at the food. "What even is that?"

"I think it's pasta."

"That is not pasta." Said Megan frowning,

"Try some you might like it." Megan picked up a spoonful and sniffed it and pulled a face.

"I'll stick with my homemade stuff thank you." Cecil shrugged placing his phone down next to his tray, taking the spork away from Megan and started to eat. It wasn't until a while later when he spotted Fey. He swallowed his mouthful and waved smiling as Fey waved back a book tucked under one arm. "You know Fey Babbage?" Asked Megan rocking her chair back. Cecil picked up his phone again.

"I sit next to her in maths, you know her?" Megan shook her head taking a bite of sandwich.

"She's really quiet most of the time." Fey came over and placed her tray and book on the table. "Yay more processed crap!" Megan raised her hand above her head before quickly grabbing the table as her chair almost fell from underneath her. Cecil sniggered his spork halfway to his mouth.

"Um." Mumbled Fey blushing. "I'm sorry I." Cecil shook his head and gave her the thumbs up.

"Just ignore her." He mouthed gesturing towards Megan with his spork. Megan lent across the table and punched his should lightly.

"I can read lips too Cecil." Cecil smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your voice?" Cecil glanced and Megan a pleading look on his face.

"I'm Australian," said Megan quickly. "Never heard an accent before?" Fey's cheeks flushed and she looked down.

"No I didn't um, I meant Cecil I'm sorry." Cecil's stomach twisted and he sighed tugging at his scarf and hood turning his head slightly.

"I was in an accident." He typed before point at the stitches. "And now I can't talk so yeah." Fey studied the stitches her brow furrowed.

"So you damaged your vocal cords?" Asked Fey slowly, Cecil shrugged raising his hand slightly as he did. Fey was quiet for a moment before perking up her voice serious.

"I'm not too sure but, I don't think that this kind of throat trauma should cause the complete loss of voice, this looks more like a head injury than neck, I don't think an injury like this would cause a complete loss of speech." Cecil shrugged again.

"I don't really understand it, all I know is I can't speak anymore end of story." Typed Cecil frowning and pulling his scarf back on.

"How come yous know so much about injuries and stuff?" Asked Megan stuffing the last of her food into her mouth. Fey frowned and pointed to her textbook.

"I'm studying medicine." Her voice was flat as she glanced down at the cover.

"Ah." Mumbled Megan quietly.The two girls continued the conversation as Cecil ate. His stomach twisting words wriggling themselves onto the tip of his tongue unable to be formed. He gave the occasional nod or shake of the head but that was where his input ended. Typing with one hand leg to frequent typos thanks to autocorrect so eventually he gave up trying.

* * *

 

_Is he asleep?_

Cecil looked at Earl who lay spread across the couch, his legs hanging over the side, arms wrapped around himself, eyes shut. Sighing Cecil held the price of paper he was holding lightly between his teeth and started typing.

"Earl?"

"What?" Snapped Earl not opening his eyes.

"I'm stuck with homework can you help me?" Earl rolled over so his face was pressing against the sofa cushions.

"Ask Josie."

"She went shopping, before you ask Janice went with her." Earl gave a long exaggerated groan but still didn't move.

"What about that Carlos guy? Text him or something."

"He's busy, please Earl." Cecil pulled a pleading looked that he knew Earl couldn't see. Finally Earl sat up obviously a bit too quickly as he held his head waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"Fine, what is it?" Cecil grinned and sat down next to Earl handing him the paper.

"So in health we have to work out the calories in a meal." Typed Cecil as Earl glared at the paper.

"Why? When in your life are you gonna need this?" Cecil shrugged pausing for a second before a small smile spread across his lips.

"Maybe it's part of a conspiracy to make us all really, really thin." Earl gave a small low laugh and grinned.

"That's a good one Zippy." He sucked in a deep breath before getting up and walking into the kitchen, he returned a few minutes later carrying a small tub of yogurt and handing it to Cecil. "He's a bit of advice: always look for loopholes." He pointed to the tub's ingredients chart where the number of calories was clearly shown. Cecil looked at the label for a moment before typing.

"I don't think yogurt's a meal."

"It's a dessert." Stated Earl proudly as he gave Cecil a nudge so he got up. "Now go away and let me sleep okay Zippy?" Earl threw himself down onto the sofa laying on his stomach. Cecil smiled trying to balance holding his phone, worksheet, and yogurt.

"Okay." He mouthed before leaving the room and heading upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this chapter on another story. 
> 
> Okay once again sorry for the short chapter I have no motivation to do anything but lie on my bed contemplating the general shitness of the world and my future. Thanks school and current news media!

Cecil perched his reading glasses on the end of his nose as he squinted at the map. Part of him was tempted to knock on one of the classroom doors and ask for directions, the other part of him however was appalled by the idea. He quickly peeked through one of the classroom doors's windows and saw a music class of various students playing instruments and singing. Cecil frowned glancing back down at his maps. He needed to be on the other side of the school. Great.

He listened for a moment to the mixture of various songs being played by the various instruments in the class behind him. He leant against the wall humming along to the songs he knew before pausing and listening to one of the singers.

"Tonight, we are young." Cecil furrowed his brow and turned trying to duck so as his head so no one could see him. He knew they voice from somewhere. Sure enough he spotted Fey pressed into the back corner of the room tapping her foot against the floor to the beat of the song. Cecil sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before one again staring down at his map and trekking off down the hall.

* * *

 

Cecil slid into his normal seat next to Megan who gave him a small wave.

"Ey ow was uh itches?"she mumbled her mouthful. Cecil gave her the thumbs up turning round in his seat to show her the small group of scars that had formed where the stitches had once been. "Cool." Cecil gave her a small smile and nod setting his phone down on the table.

"Hey." Mumbled Fey quietly, sitting down across from them. "How you guys doing?" Cecil grunted in reply spooning food into his mouth. "I'll take that as good." She turned and looked at Megan expectantly.

"I'm c-o-l-d." Whined Megan back in her chair taking a sip of soda as she did.

"That's your fault for wearing a tank top in winter." Said Fey gesturing at her with the end of her spork. Megan raised the stump where her hand would have been and pointed back at Fey And pouting. 

"I have a good reason for wearing a tank top in winter, you's know how girl aren't allowed to wear tank tops anymore right?"  

"Yeah," mumbled Fey, Cecil nodding his head slightly. "So you're protesting it by wearing a tank top?" Megan nodded proudly,

"Cause technically they can't tell me not to, besides you know why they're banning them?" Fey shook her prodding at her food. "To stop male students getting _distracted_." She said making air quotes as she spoke, glaring at no one in particular. "Who gets distracted by shoulders?" Fey shrugged,

"Teenage boys? Some teenage girls?" Megan grit her teeth before turning to Cecil.

"Do boys find girls shoulders distracting?" Cecil didn't answer but instead simply stared at the girl for a moment. He thought for a moment before pointing to himself and shaking his head. "See? There's no point!"cried Megan throwing her hands into the air. Cecil smiled politely as the girl continued to rave.

_There's a reason I don't get distracted._ Thought Cecil tapping his foot on his chair leg. He debated telling her for a moment before deciding against it. Small victories after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City of demons has disappeared from the Night Vale tag. Of all the tags to disppear from it had to be that one :( 
> 
> it's updated twice since it disappeared. 
> 
> Just saying incase you guys didn't know.

Saturdays were dull. Cecil finished his homework fairly quickly meaning he was left with little to do, and do lay face down on his bed. After a long time of just lying there he got up and opened his notes app, staring down at his newest Night Vale script. Usually he'd have written at least four scripts since he started school, but now he had barely started. "Home is where the heart is. We found it one day in the sink. It hums things late at night, but they are not songs. Welcome to Night Vale." He sighed closing the app and pressing his face into his pillow. He sighed and sat up before making his way downstairs. Janice sat by the window, the ball of fluff that was Silva curled up in her lap, nose twitching nervously. Earl lay across the couch his eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath.

"Hey." Typed Cecil as he walked into the room a small grin on his lips. "What you doing?" Janice smiled back at him before turning her chair away from the window.

"I'm waiting for my dad, he said he'd take me out today."

"Yeah and he said that last week, and the week before that, and the week before that." Mumbled Earl not opening his eyes.

"No he's coming this time, he promised he'd come!" Janice grit her teeth and glared at the brown haired boy. "He's coming." Earl clicked his tongue against his teeth and stood up.

"I'm going out." He mumbled stoping for a moment holding his head before walking out the door.

"Josie said you can't go out." Said Janice quickly before Earl could leave. Earl turned his head sharply an bared his teeth into a small grin.

"I don't give a crap about what that hag says." And he left. Cecil glanced at Janice before allowing his gaze to shift back to the door. He sighed and quickly typed as he got up.

"I'm going out."

* * *

 

Cecil managed to follow Earl from a few paces behind him. Down the street, round the corner and further down the road and past the school. Where the hell is he going? Earl kept walking until he came to a small patch of woods on the other side of town. Cecil was starting to get thirsty, his legs hurting slightly from all the walking, but he pressed on and walked into he wood. He stopped as Earl stopped walking next to a large log before picking up the log and rolling it onto its side

"What are you doing?" Earl jumped and dropped the log giving a yelp as the wood fell on his foot.

"Ah fuck!" He yelled pulling his foot from under the log. "Jesus Christ, Don't do that!" He snapped glaring at Cecil.

"Sorry." Typed Cecil ducking his head slightly. Earl turned his gaze to a small hole that the log had been covering. A esky sat at the bottom of the hole.

"Did you follow me all the way here?" Cecil nodded proudly.

"I'm very quiet."

"No shit." Mumbled Earl opening the esky revealing a stash of cans of beer. Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"You walked halfway across town for beer?" Earl picked up a can and opened it with a snap.

"What I do in my free time is my business." Cecil shrugged looking down at the esky before reaching forward to take a can. Earl slapped his hand away. "Ah, ah grown up drink."

"I'm one year younger than you!" Stated Cecil glaring at Earl unamused." Earl waved his hand casually before taking a sip of beer.

"You keep your brain cells, you need em more than me." Cecil shrugged and watched as Earl sat down on the log. Cecil paused before taking a seat next to him.

"So is this were you go every other day?"

"Mm," Earl grunted as he downed another mouthful. "Tell Josie and I'll smash your phone to pieces, got it?" Cecil nodded and clutched his phone protectively. "Does it get annoying? Talking with that thing?" Cecil shrugged before typing.

"It gets frustrating when autocorrect fucks up, other than that it's okay I guess." Earl grunted again wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Your Mum went nuts right?" Cecil chewed nervously at the inside of he lip before nodding and shaking his head.

"She didn't mean to hurt me." He paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She didn't mean to hurt me that badly, I made a mistake, it was my fault." Earl snatched Cecil's phone from his grip stoping him from typing.

"I read your file, your mum was batshit." Cecil snatched his phone back and glared at him, but he didn't feel angry, heck of anything he felt kind of glad to hear someone else say it wasn't his fault.

"Thanks." He typed his shoulders relaxing.

"For what?" Asked Earl into his can as he drained the last of the liquid. Cecil shrugged.

"Don't know." Earl shook his head and gave a small laugh. He placed the can on the ground and stamped on it.

"It is nice having someone as fucked up as I am around the house." Cecil cocked his head to one side.

"Thank you?" Earl smiled weakly and reached for another can. Cecil was quiet for a while as Earl sipped at his drink. "I'm not that fucked up. Sure I'm not exactly perfect, but no one is." The robotic voice droned on sounding even more out of place than before.

"You're smarter than you look Cec." Cecil's stomach twisted and he scratched at the side of his phone case. "I'm not dumb, and don't call me Cec." Typed Cecil scowling at the brown haired man beside him. There was another round of silence before Cecil perked up again. "When did you read my file?"

"Erika, that social worker lady had a meeting with me and Janice to explain your voice. I may or may not have peeked at your file when she was in another room."

"Anything interesting?"

"You've never looked in your file?" Asked Earl cocking his head to one side. Cecil felt his cheeks redden and he ducked his head slightly.

"I didn't know I had a file." Earl gave a small laugh and took another gulp of beer.

"I take back the smart comment, and there was something about your voice, it being psychosomatic or something." Cecil didn't bother trying to spell it.

"What?" Earl shrugged.

"Fuck me if I know." Cecil prised the can from Earl's hand and threw it back into the esky.

"You've had too much to drink."

"I've had two beers." Mumbled Earl crossing his arms.

"That's two too-" Cecil's phone buzzed cutting him off. A text from Carlos.

"Whose Carlos?" Asked Earl glancing at Cecil's screen. Cecil closed his inbox, not reading the text.

"He's a friend."

"A special friend?" Asked Earl scratching at the dirt with his foot. Cecil paused for a moment before giving a small nod. Earl sucked in a deep breath and leaned back.

"Okay Cecil, I'm gonna give you some advice about the foster system. Don't tell anyone, anyone that you're gay. Okay?" Cecil simply stared at him his mouth hanging slightly open. He furrowed his brow before typing.

"What?" "Some families aren't as accepting as Josie. Oh god how did we get on this topic?" Mumbled Earl covering his face with his hands. Cecil smiled and shrugged wishing he could laugh. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Cecil** Carlos

 

13:34

Hey Cec guess what?

Cec?

 

**15:11**

**Sorry, I was out.**

**What?**

 

15:12

Cecil, you take your phone everywhere.

 

 

**15:14**

**I'm sorry It ran out of charge, I wasn't home so I couldn't charge it.**

**I'm sorry**

**… >_<… **

 

15:16

It's okay, anyway I got a job.

 

**15:18**

**Really?**

**Cool!**

 

15:21

At the science corner.

So I though I could save up and maybe come out a visit you sometime.

 

 

**15:23**

**That's awesome!**

**We could watch jaws and go out to eat.**

**If you want to of course.**

 

 

15:25

I'd love to Cec.

I miss you.

**15:26**

**i miss you too.**

**hey what does psychosomatic mean?**

 

15:28

Psychosomatic?

It means something caused by the mind.

For example a twitched caused by stress is a psychosomatic twitch. Does that help?

 

**15:30**

**Thank you~**

 

15:31

Why'd you want to know what psychosomatic means?

 

**15:33**

**No reason I was just wondering.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for thous who don't know, 
> 
> A) city of demons has updated again and the tags still aren't working.
> 
> B) I update my tumblr when ever I update a fanfiction so you can follow me there if you want, I also post all of my drawings about the fanfiction there. bbcotaku.tumblr.com
> 
> C) the reason this took so long is because I hurt my neck while studying (don't ask) and am currently in a lot of pain. So looking down at a screen really freaking hard. Meaning I have to type lying on my back, which is difficult to say the least. It should be better soon so don't worry. Again if you followed me on tumblr you'd know this.
> 
> D) holidays soon so I'll be updating a lot over the next three or so weeks. 
> 
> Okay now on with the story!

"I need your phone." Cecil looked up from his sketch as Megan slammed her hand down on the desk. The sudden jolt of the desk causing him to accidentally scribble out part of his radio host's hand. "Ah," mumbled Megan looking down at the drawing. "Sorry." Cecil shrugged and pleased his pencil on the desk before mouthing.

What?

"I need your phone, I'd use mine but Mr Leroy is on duty and he kinda has it in for me so." She placed the palm of her hand against the stump of her other arm, sticking out her bottom lip. "Please Cecil, pretty please." Cecil gave an over dramatic sigh and stood up pulling his phone from his back pocket. "Thank you!" Cried Megan happily as she grabbed Cecil by the hand and dragged him down the hall.

Cecil managed to pull his hand from her grip a little while later. Slowing his pace he started to type.

"Mind explaining why you need my phone?" Megan slowed her own pace so as the walk beside him.

"Well, to be specific I need a stopwatch." Explained Megan rubbing her bare arm. Megan had continued the tank top protest through the end of fall and now into spring. Luckily the weather had started to warm up meaning she didn't freeze to death whenever she left the classroom. "Stopwatch?" Asked Cecil cocking his head slightly.

"Why didn't you ask Coach Al-Mujaheed? He'd lend you one." Megan shrugged pushing open the door leading to the school sports field. Fey stood at the end of the running track her arms crossed, she waved when she spotted the two. Megan returned her own small wave.

"Cause it's easier and less embarrassing to just get you." Cecil shot her a look crossing his arms. "What?" Asked Megan. Cecil rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi Cecil." Fey grinned shyly as Cecil approached. Cecil smiled before turning to Megan holding his phone out to her.

"Oh I just need you to time me, I don't need your phone." Said Megan smiling causing Cecil to stare back at her before sighing.

 _You could have told me that Megan_. He thought opening the stopwatch app, gesturing for her to go to the starting line on the other side of the track. He looked over to Fey and raised an eyebrow.  _What the hell is going on?_ Fey scratched the back of her head absentmindedly as her grin turned into an apologetic smile.

"Megan wanted to see how fast she could sprint." Explained Fey as Megan motioned for Cecil to start the stopwatch getting into position. Cecil raised three fingers and looked at Fey pleadingly. "Ah," Fey cleared her throat before starting to count down. "Three, two, one!" Cecil started the stopwatch as Megan bolted down the track. As she rushed past them Cecil pressed the button to stop the clock and held it out to Megan who was taking deep breaths, holding her hands behind her head. Megan grinned as her eyes flicked across the the screen.

00:46:35

"Ta..da." Said Megan straightening up and taking a deep breath. "Phew!"

"You should join the track team." Said Fey politely. Megan shrugged and shook her head.

"Yeah, nah." Mumbled Megan crossing her arms. "I tried the team when I first moved here, not my thing." Cecil took back his phone and started to type.

"But you're really good!" Typed Cecil. "Why don't you compete or something?" Once again Megan shook her head.

"Nah." Cecil shrugged before typing again.

"Can I finish my drawing now?" Megan laughed and nodded waving her hand as though to shoo him away.

"Go draw my robotic friend." Cecil stuck out his tongue before turning on his heel and walking back across the field. Megan sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you join the team?" Asked Fey quietly, scuffing her feet against the ground. Megan chewed at the inside of her lip for a moment before holding up the stump of her arm.

"People tend to go kinda easy on you when you don't have a hand." Explained Megan looking down at the floor. Fey clicked her tongue and looked over at her friend apologetically.

"Sorry."

"What you apologising for? You didn't do anything." Fey blushed looking to the side.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!"

"Sorry!" Both girls erupted into fits of laughter as Fey stuttered. The sound of the bell ringing bringing them crashing back down to reality. Megan groaned before turning back to Fey smiling.

"Wanna talk to class together?" Fey nodded before setting off to follow her friend back to the hell known as school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: head and neck are all fixed, okay not 'fixed' but better. E.g I can type again

Cecil couldn't sleep. He lay wide awake staring at his depressingly dark ceiling. He signed and rolled over onto his side, hugging his knees to his chest.

Back before all this, back when he spent most nights with Carlos he'd simply look up at the artificial galaxy above his head until he fell asleep. Not tonight. His cheeks stretched into a small smile as he remembered how he and Carlos had painted Carlos' walls before he left. While Cecil had stuck a few pictures on his wall in the past few weeks, they just didn't look right. Cecil closed his eyes and started counting sheep, mouthing the numbers as he did. He picture the sheep all flocking together in a paddock. Cotton wool all clumped together. He stopped thinking about sheep, and instead started to think of Silva who probably lay asleep in her hutch downstairs.

 _Silva_. He thought burying his nose into his blanket. _Silva_. His eyes snapped open and he reached for his phone. He smiled to himself as he started writing a new night vale script. This one about a woman called Silva who donates rabbits to the community collage. Cecil paused midway through the script, clicking his tongue against his teeth. Should he add Carlos? He should at least update on what was happening in the desert.... He wrote a few lines of a phone call fore pausing and reading them back. An old trick he would use was to read them back in Carlos' voice, if it didn't sound right he'd start again.

"Hi Cecil." He read frowning his heart suddenly sinking. How long had he been away from Night Vale? Five months? Maybe six? He couldn't have. Sure he hadn't called Carlos in months, but surely he couldn't have just _forgotten_ his voice! Cecil took a long, deep breath and screwed up his face trying to remember. What did he sound like? What did Kevin sound like? Cecil rocketed up placing his head in his hands. No, he knew Kevin's voice. High-pitched, all too friendly. But what did Carlos sound like?! Cecil's throat tightened as he tapped his phone with shaking hands. He clamped the phone to his ear listening to the rings of the phone.

"Hello? Cecil?" Carlos' voice! Oh thank God! Cecil's heart leapt with happiness as he opened his mouth to reply. Nothing thing happened. "Cecil? Cecil what's wrong?" Carlos' voice sounded tired and dripping with worry.

 _Idiot!_ Thought Cecil running his fingers through his hair. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_ He pushed hang up throwing the phone back down onto the bed. Why the hell did he phone him? He new he couldn't talk! He knew he couldn't tell Carlos what was wrong! _Psychosomatic_. He thought chewing nervously at his lip. The only thing stopping him from talking was himself, so surely be could make himself talk again.

* * *

 

Earl dragged himself from his room and stomped downstairs, still half asleep. The sound of heavy rain outside causing his stomach to sink.

"Morning." He groaned throwing himself down into his usual chair. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, glancing at the seat beside him expecting to see his mute foster brother. The seat was empty. "Huh." Said Earl cocking his head to one side, his eyes swivelling over to Josie who stood at the counter making toast. "Zipmouth still asleep?" Josie nodded shooting him a withering look.

"He has a name Earl." Josie's voice was soft and tired as though she didn't want to up either. Earl groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, pointing at Janice with his free hand. Janice sucked at soggy egg and soldiers looking slightly confused.

"She calls him Robot, that's just as bad!" Janice pouted her lips and frowned.

"Cecil likes it when I call em that."

"Sure he does." Mumbled Earl stifling another yawn as he pulled himself up. "I'll go get him up. It's not like anyone else can." Narrowly escaping a light slap from Josie Earl ducked out the room a playful grin on his face.

He banged his fist against Cecil's bedroom door. "Oi Zippy, up and at em." No reply. "Cecil, if you don't get up in the next two minutes I ain't gonna cover that damn mirror-." Earl opened the door and stared at Cecil's empty unmade bed. His phone abandoned on the mattress. His heart skipped a beat. "Josie!" Earl yelled as he scooped up Cecil's phone bolting back down the stairs, the sound of his feet hitting the carpet echoing through the hall. "Josie, oh fuck! Josie!"

"Language!" Said Josie nonchalantly. Her expression changing to that of concern as her gaze settled on his Earl. "What? What's wrong?" Earl held up the phone taking a deep breath.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he's not in his room, he's not in the bathroom because mirror." He gestured to the hallway his teeth grit. "And you're hearings going but I'm pretty sure you'd have heard him come downstairs!" Earl's voice became frantic and he ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Where's Cecil gone?" Asked Janice quietly. Earl chewed his lip for a moment looking down at Cecil's phone. His throat was dry as his stomach twisted with nerves.

"I think I know where he went." He eyes shifted to Josie who was already reaching for the landline. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Josie hopefully, her voice was thick with worry causing Earl to shrink back. He was used to Josie being being pissed off at him, not actually wanting his help. He nodded slowly gripping Cecil's phone so tightly he could have swore it should have shattered. Josie nodded and Earl whirled around and bolted out the door, not bothering to put on a raincoat or get and umbrella.

He rain soaked him instantly the cold water freezing him to the bone. He didn't stop running as he bolted down the road. He didn't stop until the phone in his hand buzzed. He stopped skidding slightly on the wet path.

_Cecil?_

_Cecil are you okay?_

_Cec seriously are you okay?_

_Cecil please answer._

_Please Cecil!_

_You can't just call me and not reply come on Cecil!_

Earl's stomach twisted as he scrolled through the texts, which spread back to five o'clock in the morning. He felt sick as he read. Were Josie and Janice this worried about him when he stayed out? Slowly he bit his lip and started to type.

**Yeah, I'm fine sorry.**

**I leant on my phone and called you by accident.**

**I'm sorry.**

A small bubble appeared showing the other end was typing before the reply popped up.

Oh thank God!

Cecil please don't do that again you scared me half to death!

Earl frowned as he walked slowly towards the woods glancing at the name of the number on the contacts.

**I'm sorry Carlos.**

_:) it's okay, I've got to go._

_Love you._

Earl raised his eyebrow. Cecil wasn't kidding when he said this guy was a 'special' friend.

**Okay.**

**Love you too.**

Earl's feet met the wet earth and the forest with a small wet smack. Earl swallowed at lump in his throat as he walked through the woods, hoping, praying for Cecil to be there. He pushed passed a shrub and gave a sigh of relief. Cecil sat still in his pyjama's soaked to the bone and shivering, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Jesus Christ Cecil!" Cecil looked up his face pale, his eyes tired. His mouth moved but of course no sound came out. His face crumpled and he placed his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Asked Earl bending down so he was eye to eye with Cecil, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was boiling hot under his sodden clothes. He offered Cecil the phone who glared bitterly at the device before taking it.

"I forgot his voice." Cecil winced as the robotic tone spat out his words.

"Who's voice? Carlos?" Cecil nodded banging his head lightly against his phone. Earl grabbed Cecil by the back of his hair with one hand, his arm with the other. "Don't do that." Cecil's lip quivered and he started to type.

"Psychosomatic, it means something caused by the mind. The only thing stopping me from talking is my own fucked head." Cecil grit his teeth, as Earl squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "I was trying to talk, but I just can't. I try and try but I just can't!" Earl had to hold onto Cecil's arm to stop him hitting himself again. Earl hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"I saw this film a while ago, the king's speech or something. And this guy let the king guy listen to music and he could speak." Cecil glared at him teeth chattering.

"I'm mute I don't stutter." Earl pinched the phone from Cecil's grip and scrolled through his music.

"Same different, wow you're music's weird." Another bitter glance from Cecil but he was already starting to smile. Cecil shivered rubbing his arms as the downpour turned to a drizzle. "You wanna go home?" Cecil nodded as Earl pulled him up before wrapping his arms around Earl hugging him tightly. "Ow fuck! What the heck Cecil?" Cecil's body was boiling hot, his shoulders shaking as tears ran down his cheeks. Slowly Earl wrapped his own around Cecil's small soaked body, patting him lightly on the back. "It's okay Cecil," he mumbled as Cecil sobed. "It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I had to rewrite this chapter. 
> 
> I may or may not have forgotten Cecil was mute. 
> 
> I've been writing to my city of demons IM USED TO HIM TALKING!

"What the hell do you think you're playing at!?" Cecil shrank back slightly as Josie yelled, he looked down at the floor. He and Earl had barely gotten through the door before being attacked by Josie's wrath. 

Sorry. Mouthed Cecil rubbing his eyes. Josie sucked in a deep breath before suddenly pressing the back of her hand against Cecil's forehead. 

"He was just feeling a bit homesick." Explained Earl plucking at his sodden shirt, Josie clicked her tongue before pulling her hand away from Cecil's forehead. "I gave him the idea Josie, I'm sorry." Josie looked a bit taken a back at his apology, but quickly returned her expression to that of anger. 

"Just. Just don't do that again!" Josie's shoulder relaxed, her reddening cheeks starting to turn back to normal. Cecil gave a loud groan and held his head in his hands. His cheeks becoming unnaturally pale. Josie frowned before patting Cecil on the shoulder. 

"Go to bed Cecil." Cecil opened his mouth to reply before shrugging and dragging himself upstairs. Josie and Earl stood there for a moment in silence before Josie gave a loud sigh and glanced up at the clock. "I'm getting too old for this." She reached for the landline and started dialling. 

"Who you calling?" Asked Earl quiet, he lent against the Kitchen counter picking up a dishcloth and beginning to dry himself. 

"The school and then work, Cecil had a fever I think he might have gotten himself sick." Earl felt a pang of guilt and squeezed the cloth in between his hands. Why the hell did he feel guilt? Oh yeah, he was the one who a) showed him the hiding spot and, (b) told him about whatever the hell psychosomatic was! 

"Josie go to work, I'll look after Cecil, it's too late for me to go anyway." Earl mumbled stretching his fingers. He paused for a moment looking around the kitchen. "Where's Janice?" 

"I asked next door to take her, and I can't just leave you to look after him." Said Josie crossing her arms. 

"Please Josie, come on what's the worst that could happen?" Earl paused before clapping his hand to his head. "Please don't answer that." Josie let a small smile creep across her lips.

"Do you want the list in alphabetical order or-" 

"Josie! Please just let me look after him, like I said it was my fault." Earl gave Josie a pleading look and held his palms together. "Please?" Josie's eyes once again wondered to the clock and she gave a loud sigh before hitting the call button on the phone and holding it to her ear. 

"Hello? Ah yes, this is Josie Lumbreras I'm sorry I'm a bit late but Earl Harland and Cecil Palmer will be off sick today." Earl raised his hands triumphantly above his head and grinned.

Thank you. He mouthed as Josie talked. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 

\----

Earl waited until Josie left for work to check on Cecil. He had fallen asleep leaving his soaking pyjama's on the floor. Earl scooped up the clothes and looked at the mound of pillow and blanket that was Cecil. Had he always been that small? Cecil gave a deep hacking cough causing Earl to jump, but his eyes kept shut. Another pang of guilt spread through Earl's body as he throw both his and Cecil's clothes in the washing machine. He chewed quietly at his lip rubbing his growling stomach. Oh yeah, he thought watching as the machine slowly filled with water. No breakfast. He turned to head back to the kitchen, but paused at the bottom of the steps. Cecil would be hungry too.

He climbed back up the stairs and tapped lightly on Cecil's door this time before opening it.

"Hey Cecil, you hungry?" No reply, just soft snoring. Out of the corner of his eye ear spotted Cecil's phone which had switched itself on to display a message.

 

Hey Cecil are you okay? 

Carlos said you called him.

Seriously are you okay? 

Earl chewed at his lip and glanced at the contact's name. Kevin. Earl looked down at Cecil's sleeping form before moving this hands across the touchscreen. 

**Cecil's sick.**

**Sorry.**

Who are you?

Did you steal my brother's phone?

Cecil has a brother? Thought Earl cocking his head to one side.

**No I'm Earl Harland, I'm Cecil's foster brother.**

Earl stared down at what he had just typed pleading for the message to fail to send. Why the hell did he send that? 

Foster brother? 

Oh you're the hung over guy aren't you? 

Earl pursed his lips and glared down at Cecil. 

_Hung over guy? Really?_ He thought taking small steps out the room so as not to wake Cecil. 

**I guess so yes.**

**But Cecil is sick at the moment, I think he caught the flu or something.**

How'd he manage that?

_He had a panic attack and spent five hours in the rain._

**I dunno, got sick I guess.**

He asleep?

**Yeah.**

Yeah, he becomes a really heavy sleeper when he's sick. 

Hey make him a cheese and apple sandwich. Earl's mouth hung open slightly his eyes narrowing.

**Cheese and apple?**

Yes cheese and apple. 

**Please explain why you are asking a complete stranger to make you're brother a cheese and apple sandwich.**

:D but we're not strangers are we? 

Little brother.

**Don't.**

**Just don't.**

**That's fucking creepy.**

(^з^)-☆ anyway cheese and apple.

Once when we were kids our mum ran off for like a week and Cecil got sick. I made cheese and apple sandwiches cause it was the only thing we had in the house. 

It kinda became a tradition for whenever he was sick. Earl opened the fridge and peered and the small box of red apples crammed into one corner. 

**So bread, cheese and apples?**

Yes.

**Okay.**

**Thank you Kev.**

Kevin, little brother, my name's Kevin. 

**Right.**

**Got it.**

\---

"Cecil you awake?" Earl poked his head round Cecil's door to see him sitting up, blankets wrapped around his shoulders, knees hugged to his chest. "Hey, sleep well?" Cecil nodded as Earl kicked lightly at the door allowing it to swing open. He set one of the two plates he was carrying on Cecil's chest of drawers and offered the other one out to him. Cecil took the sandwich and peered at it, his eyes growing wide as he saw the small slices of apple between the bread. Cecil looked up at Earl a watery smile stretched across his lips. Earl smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Your brother called so-" Cecil once again embraced Earl into a tight hug. "Ah! Again with the hugging?" Cecil grinned and nodded taking a large bite out of his sandwich before cocking his head to one side and looking around his room, patting the bed next to him, looking under his pillow. "Oh you looking for this?" Earl grabbed Cecil's phone from his pocket and handed it to him. 

Thank you. Mouthed Cecil unlocking the phone and starting to type. 

"I'm sorry about this morning." 

"T'is okay." Said Earl smiling as Cecil took another bite. "Okay I can't get over the fact that you're eating cheese and apple sandwiches." Cecil smiled cheekily and offered the sandwich out to him. 

It's good. He mouthed causing Earl to raise an eyebrow. 

"I'll take your word for it thanks." Cecil scowled and stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh fine." He snacked the sandwich from Cecil and took a small bite. Cecil smiled looking at him expectantly. "It's okay I guess." He handed Cecil back the sand which and picked up his own, a toasted cheese sandwich, hot melted cheese coming away in stings as he took a bite. 

"You like cooking?" Cecil's droning robotic voice broke the silence making Earl jump slightly. Earl nodded taking a another bite which he swallowed before replying. 

"Mm, I wanna be a chief when I'm older." Earl narrowed his eyes. "You tell anyone and next time you're sick you're on your own got it?" Cecil nodded running his fingers across his lips before smiling and doing the same to his phone. Earl laughed choking on a crumb. Cecil quickly thumbed him on the back, his smiling face turning to that of concern. "Chill Cecil... I not dying or anything- ow!" He caught Cecil's hand mid swing and slanted his head slightly. "You're stronger than you look." Cecil nodded flexing his muscles causing Earl to splutter again. "Hey you wanna go watch a DVD or something?" Cecil gave him the thumbs up, the colour already starting to return to his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 
> 
> 1) it's not Maine as in Maine New England, this is a different Maine. 
> 
> 2)I uploaded a Night vale character themes video onto YouTube: http://youtu.be/idTpOR14zHg

"Like this." Megan moved Cecil's hands so his middle fingers were pointing forward before pushing then back to his arms slightly crossed, and moving them so they pointed either side of her. "That my friend is something that can only be found in auzzie sign language." Said Megan smiling proudly as Cecil tried the gestures on his own. He cocked his head to one side. 

"How about you tell us what it means?" Asked Fey looking up from her book. "I don't wanna offend deaf people." Megan grinned cheekily and started to sign making the gestures with only her left hand. 

"Fuck you, fuck the lotta ya's." 

"It does not mean that." Said Fey sceptically, crossing her arms.

"Does too!" Said Megan crossing her arms mimicking Fey. Cecil grinned and mimed eating popcorn leaning back slightly in his chair, which Megan promptly knocked over with a swift kick causing Cecil to slip backwards. 

"Megan!" Yelled Fey getting up and walking round the table to help Cecil up. 

"What? He was asking for it." Said Megan offering Cecil her hand. Cecil pulled himself up and stuck out his tongue. 

_Fuck you, fuck the lotta ya's_ signed Cecil sitting down again. Megan laughed a grin stretching across her face, even Fey gave a small giggle as Cecil propped his head up in his hands before sniffing and reaching into his pocket for a tissue. 

"You still sick?" Asked Fey smiling sympathetically. Cecil shook his head and blew his nose before shoving the tissue back into his pocket. Cecil suddenly snapped his fingers and started searching through his bag. 

"What you looking for?" Asked Megan, looking over his shoulder as he pulled out a piece of paper and offered it to Fey. 

Maine city high school talent show.

Cecil gestured to his throat before pointing to Fey. 

"You think I should enter?" Asked Fey her head slanting slightly to one side. Cecil unlocked his phone and started to type.

"A while ago I saw you singing, you're really good." Fey smiled sweetly at Cecil looking down at the paper. 

"Hang on, hang on, hang on." Megan pointed a finger accusingly at Fey. "You sing?" 

"Yep, it's just a hobby though." Said Fey quietly, handing Cecil back the paper. "Thanks, but no thanks Cecil." Cecil frowned placing the form on the table. 

"But you're really good." Typed Cecil sicking out his bottom lip. "Come on Fey." Fey shook her head. 

"Uh ah, no thanks." Fey waved her hands slightly in protest. "No, forget it change the subject now please."

"How come you don't wanna enter?" Asked Megan "You can't be that bad, go on sing for me." Fey shot Megan a bitter look before quickly singing a line of a song. 

"Tonight we are young~." Fey stopped singing and diverted her gaze back to her book. 

"You are good." Said Megan leaning back slightly in her chair so the front two legs were just above the ground. "You should enter,- Cecil if you kick my chair I swear to God I'll kill you." Cecil sank down slightly in his seat tucking his legs underneath his chair. Fey laughed covering her mouth with her hand. Cecil chewed thoughtfully at his lip before typing. 

"Hey, how about you enter if Megan joins the track team?" 

"Yeah, nah." Said Megan crossing her arms defiantly. "No way in hell." 

"Great so we're settled, you're not gonna run in the track team, I'm not gonna sing." Fey mumbled going back to reading. 

"This just got very depressing." Typed Cecil his eyes flicking between the two girls. "I need to get some guy friends." This statement was met by two death glares from either side. "Right." He typed slowly looking down at the floor. "That was out of line I'm sorry." 

Megan smirked and gave his chair another kick, this time however Cecil managed to steady himself by grabbing onto the table. 

"You're gonna give him a concussion." Said Fey shaking her head slightly. 

"He's gonna earn a concussion." Said Megan matter-of-factly.

"I feel abused." Typed Cecil getting up. "Toilet?" Megan hesitated for a moment before getting up and sighing. 

"One of these days you're gonna wet yourself Palmer, and I'm not gonna help, I'm gonna stand there and laugh." Cecil shrugged.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." 

"Shouldn't you go to a therapist or something?" Asked Fey inquisitively, Cecil nodded and shrugged. 

"It's not as simple as that, it's like my voice, it's not some switch I can flip and suddenly not freak out." Cecil waited for the message to finish before slipping his phone into his pocket. Megan snapped her fingers quickly.

"Oh!" She pointed two fingers and rubbed them against the part of her chest between her shoulder and collar bone. "I need to go to the toilet." She said as Cecil raised an eyebrow. "You can sign it next time, saves you typing it out." Cecil smiled and nodded quickly following her actions. 

"Great, you now know how to say you need to pee and swear in sign language." said Fey closing her book with a snap. 

"That's all you really need to know." Megan pointed out as she and Cecil left the cafeteria, she winked at Fey before giving her a small wave and being promptly dragged out by Cecil.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's up with you today?" Cecil swallowed a mouthful of soda and looked up at Earl, who was leant back against a tree a can of beer in his hand. "You're really happy, it's weird." Said Earl crushing the empty can between his hands. Cecil shrugged and placed his soda can on the ground next to him.

"I'm normally happy." Typed Cecil smiling from ear to ear. Earl chucked his crushed can into the esky and looked at Cecil inquisitively.

"You're too happy, you're reminding me of your brother." Cecil stuck out his tongue but still continued smiling. 

"I have a date." Said Cecil proudly. Earl started at him for a moment not saying a word. 

"Was that autocorrect?"

"No." typed Cecil shaking his head. Earl frowned and got down on one knee so he and Cecil were face to face before placing the back of his hand against Cecil's forehead. 

"You're not warm..." Cecil slapped his hand away and shrugged.

"It's me and Carlos' anniversary today and we're gonna face time tonight." Typed Cecil causing Earl's shoulders to relax.

"Phew I thought you two had broken up or something." Cecil shook his head wildly back and forth.

"No, nope, never." Typed Cecil still shaking his head. "Why would you think that?" 

"You just, well, um doesn't matter." Earl waved his hand nonchalantly as though as to brush away the question. "Hey how about I cook you something special for your date? Something nice." Cecil beamed and nodded. 

"That would be great thanks." Typed Cecil as Earl reached for another beer. 

"So what do you mean anniversary? Like when you two met or what?" Asked Earl cracking open another can.

"Well it's the anniversary of when we got together, kinda." Explained Cecil. Earl cocked his head.

"Kinda?"

"Well we went out to celebrate our grades, and we were walking home and he just sort of kissed me, and then hit my brother on the head with an umbrella." Earl stared at him for a moment his eyebrows furrowed.

"Context?" Asked Earl after a while. 

"My brother attacked him cause he was pissed."

"As in intoxicated or as in angry?" 

"I think both." Typed Cecil shrugging. "Anyway anniversary today so long distance date." Earl smiled and shook his head. "What?" asked Cecil.

"Nothing you're really fucking weird." Said Earl draining the last of his drink and chucking the can in the esky. "We should get going..." Earl's phone dinged and he glanced down at the screen. His entire body stiffened, his teeth grit. 

"You okay?" Asked Cecil standing up and brushing grass from his jeans. Earl tutted and nodded. 

"Yeah, um you go home Cec."

"Cecil." Corrected Cecil cocking his head. "Seriously you okay?" Earl nodded. 

"Yeah, something just kinda came up is all." He shooed Cecil away with his hand. "Go on, get." Cecil nodded slowly and gave Earl a small wave before heading home. 

\---

"Where's Earl?" Josie jumped on Cecil as soon as he got in the door. Cecil fumble for his phone before typing.

"I don't know, he said he had something to do." Cecil shrugged as Josie rubbed the bridge of her nose agitatedly.

"Shit." Hissed Josie gritting her teeth. "Look after Janice, I have to go fine em." She pushed passed him and headed out the door. Cecil stared after her, his fingers still pressed against the touchscreen. 

_Did she just swear?_ Thought Cecil turning and walking down the hall and poking his head round the living room door. Janice sat softly stroking Silva on the back of her neck. 

"Hey Cecil, where'd Josie go?" Asked Janice turning away from the television. Cecil smiled reassuringly and sat down on the couch next to Janice's chair. 

"She went to look for Earl." Cecil glanced down at his phone looking at clock. 

6:12 

Carlos was going to call at seven, he was running out of time. "Hey Janice, how about I put on a movie and make up a bed on the couch? In return you help me get ready for my date?" Janice's eyes lit up. 

"Okie dokie." She paused and cocked her head. "You have a date Mr Robot?" Cecil furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why does that surprise everyone? Anyway I need your help with my hair, it's kinda hard to sort out without a mirror." 

\---

Cecil placed a plate of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the kitchen table. Propping his phone against a glass he sat down picking up a pen and notepad and waiting for the phone to ring. 

"Hey Cec." Carlos smiled his perfect smile and waved. Cecil grinned and ran the pen across his paper. 

_Hey Carlos, how are you?_ Cecil held up the paper. Carlos swallowed hard and grinned back.

"I'm, Um, fine Cecil." His smile wavered slightly as he spoke. "A scientist is always fine." Cecil gave him the thumbs up before scribbling down another note.

_I'm good too, anything interesting happen recently?_

Carlos allowed his shoulders to relax and nodded.

"The job at the science corner's going well. I'm in charge of the slime show." Said Carlos happy for a new subject. Cecil cocked his head and picked up his sandwich taking a large bite. "Make slime out of corn flour and demonstrate how the digestive system works." Cecil tried his best to look confused as he took another bite. 

"I used chemicals to make shit in a cup." Cecil dropped his sandwich and pushed his plate away. Carlos laughed as Cecil scribbled down another note.

_New subject please!_ Carlos chuckled and grinned. 

"Okay, new subject..." Carlos chewed thoughtfully at his lip. Cecil smiled and propped his head up in his hands. His eyes settling on the pictures of Night Vale he and Carlos has painted the night he left. The angels, the dog park, the radio station, the scientist trapped behind an old oak door. "Hey Cec are you okay?" Carlos' oaky voice brought Cecil crashing back to reality. He nodded, but Carlos' expression stayed that of concern. "You're crying." Cecil shook his head and wiped the tears spilling down his cheeks. 

_I'm just happy._ He wrote holding the notepad up so Carlos could see. 

_I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have bad news and bad news and good news.
> 
> 1) I have writer's block. Don't worry it isn't serious and I'm going to see a scientist who going to help me through it.
> 
> Oh my god I just made that joke. I'm so sorry.
> 
> 2) I've been dragged back kicking and screaming to school. Whoo! So my writing will take a little longer.
> 
> 3) I just thought if quickly direct you towards comedian Adam hills, who was the obvious inspiration for Megan. A lot off his stuff is on YouTube so go watch it and die of laughter.
> 
> Okay done.

After his date with Carlos Cecil felt gooey. It was as though a small fire had been lit in his chest, not even Earl barging in grumpily mid-date was enough to snuff it out. The feeling continued through the weekend causing him (much to Earl's dismay) to walk around with a small goofy smile. Even when Monday morning reared its ugly head Cecil continued to smile.

"I am going to murder that smug little bitch!" And then the feeling was gone. Cecil peeked round his locker door at Megan, who was busy nursing her fist which she had promptly slammed against the lockers. 

What's wrong? Mouthed Cecil as Megan continued to cuss. 

"Don't tell Fey." Said Megan quickly running her fingers through her hair. "I decided to join the track team, in order to join the fucking team I have to talk to coach. I went to talk to coach, but coach wasn't there. You know who was there?" Cecil shrugged and started putting books in his locker. "Michelle, fucking, Nguyen." Said Megan her teeth grit. "So I asked her to talk to Coach for me, and you know what she said?" Cecil shook his head jumping back as Megan pounded her fist against the locker door. Megan's voice changed to mock Michelle's. "Are you sure you'll be able to compete, you know what with your condition and all? Really? Fucking really?" Cecil backed away from Megan who gave a cry of frustration before sucking in a long, deep breath. "I'm missing a freaking hand, not a foot, not a leg, a hand. And fun fact there are these things called prosthetics, so even if I was missing a foot is still be able to run, you damn piece-." 

"Megan." Megan wirled around and saw Fey standing behind her, arms crossed. Megan turned to Cecil who now stood behind her and scowled.

"How long was she there?" Cecil shrugged the ground suddenly becoming extremely interesting. Megan gave fey a tiny smile. "Um, so yeah." She grumbled rubbing the back of her head. "We made a deal so." 

"So you did join the team?" Asked Fey, her voice sounded slightly stern causing Megan's cheeks to flush. 

"Yeah, gotta prove Michelle wrong and stuff..." Megan trailed off not looking Fey in the eye. Cecil hid behind his locker door as Fey took a deep breath. 

"Where can I apply for the show?" 

"Wait what?" Megan looked up confused, her eyebrows furrowed. Cecil stuck his head round the door and raised an eyebrow. 

"You deaf or something?" Mumbled Fey, trying her best to sound mad. "Where, where can I apply for the talent show?" Cecil raised his hands triumphantly above his head and grinned. The feeling was back. 

\---

There were times when Cecil wished he could laugh. Seeing Earl Harland in a Boyscout uniform was one of them. 

"What are you wearing?" Typed Cecil, a wide grin stretched across his face. 

"Shut up, I have to do volunteer hours for school." Earl plonked himself down in the kitchen chair next to Cecil and huffed. "You'll have to do it next year so wipe that grin off your face." Cecil's grin stretched wider as he typed.

"It can't be that bad." Earl turned his body so he properly faced Cecil and patted him mockingly on his head. 

"Aw, you're so naive, it's adorable." Cecil slapped away Earl's hand and stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, imagine an hour of kids dragging you around the place, and you have hint of what it's like." Grumbled Earl. "Earl lets do this, Earl lets do that." Cecil smiled sympatheticly, the gears in his brain whirling and clicking. He flicked to the notes app and started to type.

_Earl Harland._

_Night Vale Scout master._

_Cook?_

_Cecil's friend._

"What the actual hell are you writing?" Asked Earl peeking over Cecil's shoulder. Cecil's face turned beetroot and he flicked back to his speech app.

"Nothing."

"Something." Corrected Earl taking Cecil's phone and flicking back to the notes, he looked back at Cecil and raised his eyebrow handing back the phone. "Explain." 

"It's a story I'm writing." Typed Cecil, his cheeks turning redder as the phone spat out the words.

"And I'm a character?"

"Maybe, not sure yet." Earl was quiet for a while.

"Can I read it?" Cecil shook his head. 

"Carlos has it." 

"Why does your boyfriend have it?" Asked Earl picking at the kitchen tablecloth. Cecil looked down at the floor again. 

"They're recordings." He explained. "Like audiobooks, I gave them to him before I left Night Vale." 

"Could I maybe ask him if I can listen to then?" Asked Earl, sounding almost nervous. "It would be nice to hear what you sounded like." Cecil grit his teeth. 

"I'm going to talk again, you can hear my voice then." Earl looked at Cecil's face which had become a mask of determination. 

"Um, okay." Mumbled Earl, slightly disappointed. "Alright, I'll hear your voice then."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE!
> 
> Thank Digibronie for saying his favorite anime was K-on and making me wanna watch it. Watching it got me in the mood for slice of life and out of vampires.
> 
> Sorry it's short :(

Cecil started to regret inviting Fey and Megan round as soon as the doorbell rang, and it struck him that he hadn't told Josie about Megan's hand, or gender. Before he could pull out his phone to warn her Josie was at the front door smiling at Megan and Fey. 

"You two must be Cecil's friends, I'm Josephine, but ya'll can call me Josie." She shook both girl's hands before ushering them inside with out batting an eye. 

"Hi Cec." Said Megan giving Cecil a small wave. Cecil pulled his phone out his pocket. 

"Cecil." 

"Close enough." Said Megan grinning mischievously. Fey dug Megan in the ribs and shook her head. "Ow!"

"Hey Cecil, how are you?" Said Fey seemingly oblivious to Megan's death stares.

"Don't pretend you didn't do nothing!"

"That's a double negative." Said Fey, smiling back at Megan, who practically had steam coming out of her ears. 

"Let's go upstairs." Typed Cecil quickly as he herded the two girls upstairs. 

Everything suddenly seemed stupid. The photos of various paintings stuck to the wall, sketches, the sheet covering the mirror. Cecil suddenly became very self conscious about just how weird he was. Megan dashed to the wall the moment she walked in, her eyes hungry for any scrap of knowledge she might have previously not known. Fey on the other hand was more discrete, glancing curiously once around the room. 

"Did you dye your hair Cec?" Asked Megan prodding at a photo with her finger. Cecil shook his head. 

"Cecil, and no thats my brother." Megan whistled a long note, hand on hip. 

"Are you guys twins or something?" Asked Fey quietly.

"Nope, he's four years older, we do look a bit alike though." Typed Cecil before sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

"A bit alike?" Said Megan, grinning and raising an eyebrow. "So we're is he then?" 

"Megan!" Fey hissed, her hands bawling into fists. She glanced at Cecil and back at Megan. Cecil shrugged.

"It's okay, he's back in Night Vale. Court didn't think he was fit to look after me." Cecil's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Can't really say I blame them." Fey and Megan stayed quiet for a while before Megan cleared her throat. 

"And this?" She asked tapping another photo. Cecil's smile widened and became goofy. 

"That's Carlos, my boyfriend." Megan looked at Fey who looked down at the floor. 

"Ten dollars please." Said Megan holding out her hand to Fey, flexing her fingers. Cecil stared at the two cocking his head to one side. "Fey thought you were straight." Explained Megan pointing at fey accusingly. 

"You took a bet on my sexuality?" 

"Well when you say it like that it sounds shallow as all hell." Said Megan scratching the back of her neck. 

"That's cause it is shallow as hell!" Typed Cecil glaring at the two, pouting his lips. Megan grinned and plopped down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'm sorry!" Cecil's phone flew from his hands. Fey dived forward and grabbed the phone just in time. 

Cecil let a out a deep breath and slumped his shoulders. 

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" Squeaked Megan edging away from Cecil who took his phone from Fey, taking another long breath. 

"It's okay, you did mean to do it." Megan relaxed and puffed out her cheeks.

"Phew! I thought I was in trouble there." Megan mimed wiping sweat from her forehead. Fey crossed her arms and shook her head tutting.

"You are in trouble, your totally in trouble, no money for you."

"Aw."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister has some weird ships.

Fey jumped nervously from foot to foot as she walked. Butterflies dashing around her stomach. 

"You okay?" Megan asked, her hand in her pocket. 

"Fine and dandy." Muttered Fey glancing nervously at her friend. "Forty-two, four, fifty-seven." 

"What the hell are you doing?" Megan cocked her head slightly to one side. Fey's face turned a shade of pink.

"Um, it's to calm me down." Whispered Fey hunching her shoulders slightly. 

"You're not performing for like, four hours." Megan clapped her hand reassuringly on Fey's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. "Relax." 

Fey took a deep breath and smiled back at Megan. 

"Thanks Megs." Megan grinned kicking a rock that lay on the sidewalk. 

"Thank me later, for now let's not be late for school." The two girls quickened their pace and hurried towards the school. 

"Hey when's your race?" Asked Fey matching her step with Megan's.

"My race?"

"With the track team." 

"Oh yeah." Megan's eyes diverted to the floor, and her pace slowed, her feet dragging along behind her. "Erm, Fey," She muttered. 

"Mm?" Fey's stomach sank, causing her to forget her nerves. 

"I did try," Megan rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I really tired so sign up but." She clenched her jaw and held up the stump at the end of her wrist. "Apparently it wouldn't be fair for me to run." Anger exploded in Fey's chest as Megan ducked her head. 

"what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Yelled Fey causing Megan to flitch. "They're meant to encourage you, not treat you like your different, you're missing a hand, not a foot, you can run for God's sake!" Megan shrugged. 

"It's not the end of the world, besides yelling about it won't change anything." She didn't sound mad, or even upset, just normal.

"It's just, not fair." Muttered Fey shaking her head. "You should be able to do what you want to do." 

"Jeez, when did you get all." Megan paused gesturing towards her friend. "Loud." Fey laughed a laugh that made Megan's heart flutter. 

"I think you're rubbing off on me," Said Fey smiling. Megan took Fey's hand and grinned back. 

"Good." She said, expecting Fey to pull her hand away, but instead she held tightly onto it, her thumbs running across her knuckles. 

"I'm sorry." Fey said simply. 

"It's okay." 

Neither one of them were really sure which one Initiated the kiss. Small and quick lasting only half a second. In the end they didn't really care.


	17. Chapter 17

Cecil wasn't expecting to be ambushed, and so as a result had already typed out a detailed description of Fey's performance to show Josie and Janice. Which meant when he rounded the corner to see a man standing on his lawn he was extremely taken aback. 

He whirled round as soon as Cecil stepped foot on the small path leading to the front door. 

"You live here?" He asked. 

_Straight to the point?_ Thought Cecil as he nodded. The man step forward.

"Great, so you'll know Earl right?" Cecil looked the man up and down, he didn't look friendly. His teeth bared into a too-nice smile. "Cat got your tongue kid?" Said the man a little more forcefully. Cecil hesitated raising his phone to type out a reply. The man grit his teeth and bawled his hands into fists. "I know you know where he is." He said, his voice low and sinister. "So how about you tell me?" Cecil said nothing. 

The fist hit his jaw so hard it knocked him sprawling to the ground, Cecil only just managing to keep ahold of his phone. Cecil gasped clapping his hand to his mouth. "I said tell me!" Screamed the man glowering over him. "Where the hell is my son?!" Cecil shook his head, a lump forming in his throat. 

_I don't know._ He mouthed shaking his head wildly. _I can't talk, I don't know._

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Spat the man picking Cecil up by the scruff of his neck. 

_I can't talk!_ Cecil mouthed franticly praying for anyone to pull the man away from him. _I'm mute, I can't talk!_

"Cecil!" 

Cecil half expected Carlos or Kevin to appear out of nowhere and tackle the man, but instead it was Josie. Her arms wrapped tightly around the man's, Earl's dad's waist tugging him off Cecil kicking his legs in a vague attempt to ward off his attacker. Cecil scrambled to he feet and took one last look at Josie before bolting down the street as fast as his legs would carry him.

He walked round aimlessly at first, holding his breath in anticipation of Earl's dad jumping him again. Finally after roughly twenty minutes he became sure he wasn't being followed. 

Earl was in the woods.

Of course he was. 

Sat against a tree, legs pulled tightly into his chest, forehead resting against his knees, and as Cecil's eyes settled on him he couldn't help but think how much he looked like a child. 

"Earl?" He typed kneeling down in the mud, the damp from the leaves soaking his jeans. 

"Fuck off." Hissed Earl drawing his legs in closer and scrunching up into an even tighter ball. "Just leave me alone." Cecil drew in a small shaky breath and sat down next to him, patting him gently on his shoulder. 

"It's okay." He typed. "You're okay." Earl shook his head and pulled his face away from his knees, his eyes red and puffy. 

"No, no, he, he's here, he's gonna find me. Just...oh God!" Earl stuttered his lip quivering. "Why can't he leave me alone?" Whispered Earl, his shoulders shaking. Cecil grit his teeth and swallowed hard. 

"What did he do?" Asked Cecil furrowing his brow. Tears welled up in Earl's eyes and he shook his head. 

"I can't." Whispered Earl, his face crumpling. "It's my fault." Cecil didn't say anything. He couldn't.

He wasn't sure if this was the last good day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide

Cecil woke up to what sounded like a hammer pounding on his door. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he got up grabbing his phone from his bedside table and walking out into the hall. 

Josie stood at the bathroom door, pounding her fist against the wood. 

"Earl let me in!" Josie's voice was shaky and nervous as she yelled. "Earl please." Cecil furrowed his brow and steped forward quickly typing out words on his phone. 

"What's going on?" He asked. Josie swallowed and shot him a worried look. 

"Earl, he's..." She trailed off and turned and banged her hand against the door again. "Earl listen to me, open up, we can talk, you'll be okay." 

Cecil's heart skipped a beat as the realisation of what was going on hit him. 

"Earl." He turned up the volume on his phone and typed quickly. "Earl please." His hands shook and a lump formed in his throat. "Are you sure he's still?" He couldn't bring himself to finish typing the end of question. Josie's face became deathly pale and she shook her head.

"I'm preying Cecil." She whispered. 

Cecil grit his teeth and turned to the door raising his fist." He whacked his hand against the door. 

_Please be okay._ He thought, his eyes pricking. _Be okay!_ He thumped his fist against the door again, his phone slipping from his grip.

The phone fell to the ground the screen cracking. Cecil sucked in a shaky breath and reached down picking up the device. The screen flickering, the image warped and ignorant to his frequent taps. He felt sick. Legs shaking. Blood roared in his ears drowning out Josie's pleading. 

For all they knew he could already be gone. 

He'd lost Kevin, and Khoshekh, and Carlos, and Night Vale already. 

"Er."

He couldn't loose anything else.

"Er, Er."

He had to do something.

"Earl." His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy, barely loud enough for anyone to here. "E-Earl, p-please open the d-d-door." Josie stopped pleading, her mouth becoming a small "o" shape.

"Cecil, did you just?" 

The bathroom lock clicked and the door slowly creaked open. Earl stood in the threshold, cheeks pale, eyes sunken. 

"I-is that what you sound like?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Cecil who nodded slowly. Earl smiled weakly and leant against the doorframe dizzily. "Josie, I took some stuff..." He trailed off, his legs falling from underneath him causing him to slide down to the floor. Josie rushed forward and held him straight, his head lulling slightly. 

"Cecil, I need you to keep an eye on him okay? I'm going to call an ambulance." Josie sounded shaken as he waited for Cecil to answer."

"O-okay." He breathed, his voice scratching at his throat. He rolled Earl into the recovery position as Josie rushed down stairs. He could hear her trying to hastily explain what was going on to Janice without being too graphic. "Earl's not feeling too well poppet." 

"S-sorry." Whispered Cecil, he wanted to keep talking, feeling like if he stopped then Earl would really be gone. "Please....be o-okay." He croaked. He swallowed hard and watched nervously as Earl's chest rose and fell. "A s-small desert C-c-community." He paused tears streaming down his cheeks. "My s-story's bout a t-town..."

\---

Cecil sat on the couch, his legs pulled to his chest. The tv was off, simply staring at the wall. His eyes felt dry and puffy, his throat dry no matter how much water he drank. 

Josie had gone to the hospital in the ambulance leaving Vithya from next door to look after him and Janice. 

The two sat on the floor by Sylvia's hutch. The poor kid having no idea about what was going on. 

"Wanna play with us Mr Robot?" She asked flashing Cecil a charming smile. Cecil curled up into a tighter ball. 

"No," he croaked not taking his eyes away from the wall. 

"Leave him be Honey." Said Vithya smiling sympathetically at Cecil. No matter how nice she was, she still refused to let Cecil out of her sight, seemingly scared that he'd try to do the same. Nerves twisted his gut into knots. 

He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. 

He wanted to sleep, but his his eyes stayed open. 

He wanted to enjoy having his voice again, but there was no way in hell that would happen.

Not untill he knew Earl was okay. 

His lip quivered as the gears in his mind clicked to Earl lying in some hospital bed, a sheet being pulled over his head. He couldn't breathe. He breathes coming in short sharp breathes. Covering his ears with his hands. 

"Cecil, Cecil it's going to be okay." Vithya got up and pulled Cecil into a small hug. "Calm down hon, he's going to be fine." Cecil shook his head.

"He was so u-upset, he, he, I could have helped him." Cecil's shoulders shook, the long awaited tears falling down his cheeks. 

Janice's own sobs soon echoed his own, and the world started to fall apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Cecil hated hospitals. The cleanness, the friendliness, the white and grey walls. 

But most of all, the general feeling of hopelessness and loss that surrounded the place. This was the place people were born, and the place they died. 

Earl was in a small curtained off area of a ward, lying back on his bed, propped up on pillows watching tv. 

"Hi." Said Cecil smiling giving Earl a small, nervous wave. Earl replied with his own meek smile.

"Jesus, I can't believe you're talking," he said switching off the tv. 

"I can't believe you're okay." Said Cecil sitting down on a small chair next to Earl's bed. 

"Yeah, well neither can I," muttered Earl rubbing the bridge of his nose. Cecil sucked in a deep nervous breath, Earl looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Cecil." 

"It's okay," muttered Cecil. 

"It's not okay Cecil." 

"No it's-"

"Cecil I'm sorry." Earl looked Cecil Straight in the eye. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, no I should have helped you." Earl shook his head. 

"You didn't know." Said Earl shrugging. "Besides you can talk now so…I guess that's a plus." 

"Mm," grunted Cecil. "They reckon it was the shock or something." Cecil took a deep breath before once again plucking up the courage to speak. "Just, why?" Earl stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"My mum died when I was born, my dad blamed me and..." He trailed off. "I just…if I'd never been born-"

"It's not your fault," Said Cecil quickly he paused for a moment before smiling. "I met your dad, he was batshit." Earl laughed and leant his head against the headrest. 

"So what did Carlos think about your voice?" Cecil blushed. 

"My phones in pieces, I haven't gotten the chance to tell him." Earl shook his head and pointed to a small desk. 

"Unacceptable, use my phone," Said Earl gesturing to the phone. 

"But this is a hospital," Said Cecil gingerly picking up the mobile. 

"Yeah and this is important." Cecil smiled and started to dial.

"I'll call my brother first, he'll get pissy if he finds out I told Carlos first." 

"Put it on loudspeaker, I wanna see his reaction." Cecil did and the two listened to the buzz of the phone ringing, holding their breath. 

"Hello this is Strex Cafe how can I help you?" The high pitched sound of the older Palmer brother filled the room.

"Hi Kev." Said Cecil quietly, a grin stretching across his lips. Kevin made an inhuman screech causing Cecil to lean away from the phone. 

"Holy shit! Cecil! You can talk!"make in half sobbed into the phone. "How? Oh my God Cecil!" Cecil looked over at Earl who shook his head. 

"I don't know." 

"Oh who cares you can talk!" Kevin sounded ecstatic, causing Cecil to grin. 

"I know." 

"I could hug you if you weren't on the other side of the fucking country!-- oh shit, uh Cecil Lauren's giving me the evil eye I've got to get back to work, oh I have to call Carlos."

"No, no, I want to-" the phone beeped signalling the end of the call. "Damn," mumbled Cecil frowning and shutting off the phone. Earl laughed a long loud laugh, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oh you're adorable."


	20. Chapter 20

Cecil tapped his foot nervously against the floor of the car, his eyes drifting from the headrest in front of him to the bus port and back again. His heart leaping every time the doors open, heart sinking when a stranger walked out. 

"Simmer down hon," said Josie looking at Cecil through the rear-view mirror. 

Cecil grinned and opened his mouth to reply before making a animal like squee as two men walked out of the bus port. Cecil pushed open the car door and half hugged, half tackled his boyfriend and brother. 

"Ow, hey Cec," said Carlos trying to wriggle out of Cecil's bone-crushing embrace. "You gonna let go of me?" He asked flashing Cecil a small grin. 

"Nah-uh, not ever," said Cecil matter-of-factly. 

Carlos laughed and dropped his duffle bag to the ground, cupping Cecil's cheek and pressing his lips against Cecil's, pulling him into a long gentle kiss.

"Get a room," said Kevin prodding Cecil in the back. 

Cecil grinned and transferred his hug to Kevin, who became stiff as a board. 

"Uh-ah." He said squirming free. "No hugging."

"Yes hugging!" Cried Cecil enthusiastically, locking Kevin in another hug. The other side door of Josie's car swung open and Earl got out the car and gave Kevin and Carlos a small wave. 

"Hi," he mumbled. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "I'm Earl, nice to meet you." 

"Hi little brother," said Kevin managing to pry Cecil's arms from around him.

"Um, not just don't." 

Carlos clapped A hand on Earl's shoulder sympathetically. "Just ignore Kevin, I'm pretty sure he's made it his life mission to freak out everyone within a ten mile radius." 

"Proudly," Said Kevin smiling, his arm wrapped around Cecil's neck fist against the top of Cecil's head.

Carlos shook his head, his grin stretching from ear to ear. 

Earl cleared his throat. "I'm guessing you're the famous Carlos?" He asked.

Carlos' cheeks turned scarlet. "Famous?"

"Cecil talks about you. A lot." 

"Does he?"

"A lot."

"I do not," insisted Cecil, attempting to twist out of Kevin's arms. 

"Don't lie Cecil it's rude," said Kevin.

Josie rapped her knuckles against the driver side window, a signal for the boys to hurry it up. Kevin released Cecil from his grasp, Carlos picked up his bags and Cecil hopped back in the car. 

\---

"So this is the boyfriend?" Asked Megan, her arms crossed, a packet of Marshmallows in her hand. 

"And the brother," Said Kevin throwing kindling on the small bonfire that was roaring to life in front of them. "Everyone forgets about me." He whined stamping his foot childishly against the ground. 

"I don't forget about you uncle Kevin," Janice beamed up from where she sat on a log (her wheelchair, needless to say, was not built for a forest floor. Granted Kevin was more than happy to carry her.) melted marshmallow gumming up her teeth. 

Kevin patted her on the head and smiled. "Thanks kid." 

Megan offered Carlos and Fey a marshmallow, which they graciously took. After some time Earl and Cecil appeared in the clearing, carrying Earl's esky between them. 

"Share these amongst yourself," said Earl opening the esky, rubbing his dirty hands on his jeans. "I'm trying to get rid of these, maybe grow back a few braincells."

"Brain cells can't grow back," said Megan, her voice muffled by the various mallows clogging her teeth. 

"Actually then can," interjected Carlos raising a finger. 

"Yeah, that's a myth," followed Fey. 

"Oh great, another nerd," grumbled Kevin, pressing marshmallows onto the end of a stick for roasting. 

"More nerds, more nerds!" Giggled Janice. 

Kevin's face softened and he looked over at Carlos. "Carlos we are taking her home with us."

"Hey what about me?" Asked Cecil plopping himself down next to Carlos, resting his cheek on his shoulder, fingers intertwined. 

"You are disowned." 

"F-" Cecil paused looking a Janice. "F-ug. Pug. Pug you!" 

Howls of laughter echoed around the forest as Cecil's face reddened, Janice looking around for some clue of what was causing the group to laugh. 

Eventually the moon raised high in the sky, Megan and Earl dared each other to jump over the fire, Fey scolding them disapprovingly. Janice dozed off in Kevin's lap, and Cecil sat watching the embers of the fire drift into the sky, listening to the soft crackle of the wood. Earl on one side, a can of coke rested on his knee. Carlos on his other, resting his head on Cecil's lap, seemingly heading the same way as Janice. Cecil smiled and looked up at the night sky above him, stars, galaxies, planets. On occasion Carlos would point out the odd constellation, or a particular star the same way he had named each planet stuck to his ceiling off by heart. 

Only theses stars weren't plastic.

These stars, these planets, were all real. 

Cecil smiled stroking Carlos' cheek softly with his finger.

"I missed you." He whispered. 

"I missed you too." And with that, Carlos pulled Cecil into a long kiss, as the embers floated around them, glowing far brighter than any star in the sky.


End file.
